Beauty and the Dark one
by magiemaguy
Summary: Rencontre entre Belle et Rumpelstlitskin après que celle ci veut échapper à Gaston. Mais un service avec Rumpelstiltskin a toujours un prix
1. Chapter 1

Je ne commencerai pas par Il était une fois, presque toutes les histoires commencent comme ça. Mais je vais vous conter l'histoire d'une ravissante jeune femme et de sa famille, vivant dans village aux petites maisons en toit de chaumes. Cette jeune femme se prénommait Belle. Et en effet elle l'était, belle. Elle vivait dans une maison modeste avec son père et ses quatre frères et sœurs. Les enfants du vieille homme, pourtant, ne se ressemblaient pas tellement. Les deux sœurs étaient plutôt à vouloir fréquenter du beau monde et passaient leur temps à se maquiller, pouponner et à parler de leurs futurs maris qui seraient, elles l'espéraient, très riche afin de subvenir à leurs besoins. Les deux frère, l'un était plutôt rêveur et passait ton temps à écrire des poèmes, seul le plus vieux des frères avait un travail comme aide boulanger. Quant à Belle, elle aimait lire, c'était sa passion les livres. Elle aimait la nature, les animaux. Elle s'occupait du jardin et de la maison depuis la mort de leur mère, il y a de cela maintenant 5 ans. Par un beau matin de printemps, quelqu'un frappa à la porte du foyer, le père l'ouvrit et eut un sourire en voyant que c'était le garçon le plus prisé du village.

-Ah Gaston, bonjour.  
-Bonjour monsieur...est-ce que Belle est là ?  
-Oui elle est là, entrez je vous en prie.

Belle regardait ce qui se passait depuis la porte entre-ouverte de sa chambre. Ce que ce Gaston pouvait l'agacer ! Il était vraiment l'opposé de ce qu'elle attendait d'un homme.

-BELLE ! TU AS DE LA VISITE !

Cette dernière descendit, malgré qu'elle ne l'aimait guère elle resta polie et courtois.

-Bonjour Belle  
-Bonjour Gaston  
-Ces quelques fleurs pour vous, j'espère que vous aimez les tulipes  
-Merci...mais mes fleurs préférées sont les roses, vous auriez du vous en souvenir pourtant, je vais en chercher tout les vendredis au marché pendant que vous me suivez !  
-Belle voyons !  
-Non laissez monsieur, c'est de ma faute, j'aurai du faire attention aux besoins et goûts de votre fille.

Belle tourna les talons afin de mettre les fleurs dans un vase et leva les yeux au ciel. Gaston était quelqu'un d'assez m-as-tu-vu. Macho, sûr de lui, pas très intelligent, narcissique et chasseur par dessus le marché. Mais étant donné qu'il était d'une bonne famille, le père de Belle essayait de la convaincre que de sortir avec Gaston serait une bonne idée et qui sait, peut-être un jour, le mariage serait envisageable. Gaston fut parti quelques minutes après en prenant soin de faire un baise main à la belle. La porte fermée, la jeune femme soupira tout en prenant un bouquin et se plaça dans le fauteuil de son père.

-Belle, qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec ce Gaston ? C'est un gentil garçon !  
-Non papa il est pas fait pour moi.  
-Tu sais que t'es vraiment gourde sœurette, c'est Gaston ! Le plus beau de tout le village, franchement j'envie ta place !  
-Je te la donne volontiers ; dit-elle en tournant les pages plongée dans sa lecture  
-Sauf que c'est sur toi qu'il a jeté son dévolu.  
-Tu n'as même pas essayé de sortir avec lui, comment peux-tu le connaître ?!

Et voilà, c'était toujours la même discussion ! « Belle pense a ta famille, Gaston est un bon parti ect...ect... ». Mais afin de faire plaisir pour son père, Belle accepta de sortir un soir avec Gaston. Ce dernier s'empressa d'en parler à tout ses amis et se venta que ce soir elle sera dans son lit et qu'elle acceptera d'être sa femme. Il en été persuadé. Pendant ce temps, chez Belle...

-Je te préviens papa, c'est juste une sortie rien de plus !  
-Je suis sur que tu vas t'amuser  
-Oh la veinarde  
-Notre jeune sœur a son premier rendez-vous, que c'est émouvant ; dit Tristan sur un ton moqueur  
-Tais toi ! Bon je vais m'habiller  
-Attends Belle...justement j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Le père de Belle alla chercher quelque chose dans une grande armoire et en sorti un robe. Et même une très belle robe qu'elle en resta bouche-bée

-Oh papa...mais...  
-Elle a appartenu à ta mère, j'aimerai que tu la porte

Le père de Belle avait une telle émotion dans ses yeux, que la jeune femme accepta de la porter, d'ailleurs elle l'avait toujours aimé.  
La sortie avec Gaston se passa plutôt bien, du moins le trajet. Il l'emmena dans la taverne là ou il avait l'habitude d'aller, il en était la mascotte. Elle était située loin du village, pas loin de la forêt enchantée. La calèche fut arrêtée et Gaston aida Belle à en descendre. Il la prit par la main et ouvrit la porte de ce lieu de beuverie. Belle se disait que c'était vraiment du gâchis d'avoir mis une si jolie robe pour un endroit aussi misérable. Mais une fois à l'intérieur, une surprise de la part de Gaston l'attendait. Tous les amis du chasseur étaient présents, verre à la main et hurlant « VIVE GASTON ET BELLE ! » Dans le fond de la salle, un grand drap était dressé avec écris dessus « Vive les futurs mariés ». Belle cru en tomber à la renverse de cette mauvaise surprise. Elle se demandait si elle n'était pas en plein cauchemar.

-Merci les amis, merci ; cria Gaston  
-Gaston, qu'est ce... ?  
-Oui je sais, tu es sans voix et c'est normal je suis tellement impressionnant ; dit-il en mettant un genoux à terre

Il prit Belle par les mains et sorti une bague de sa poche..

-Belle, veux-tu devenir ma femme ?


	2. Chapitre 2

Il y régnait un silence, on entendit le grincement d'une fenêtre du à un courant d'air. Belle regarda Gaston, puis les gens autour d'elle qui la fixaient un grand sourire aux lèvres. En quelques secondes, elle vit sa vie défiler avec le chasseur...Non ce n'était pas la vie dont-elle rêvait.

-...non...  
-Qu...quoi ?  
-J'ai dit non, Gaston ! Je ne serai pas un trophée de plus !  
-Mais...mais enfin de quoi tu parle ?  
-Si tu crois que je sais pas que tu es un coureur de jupon ! Tu n'es pas du tout mon type d'homme !  
-AH OUI ? Et c'est quoi ton type D'HOMME !? Madame la difficile ?  
-Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, ramène moi !  
-Ah ça non ma jolie, tu reste ici!

Il tenait le poignet de Belle, l'obligeant à rester dans cette taverne. Mais elle ne manquait pas de fougue et lui donna un coup de pied bien placé, à toute vitesse elle sortit de cet endroit. Au loin elle entendait Gaston hurler après elle. A l'aveugle, elle courut afin d'essayer de retrouver le chemin de la maison. Mais elle prit une mauvaise direction et s'enfonça dans la forêt. Sa robe s'accrocha à plusieurs branches, elle fut même griffée au visage à cause des ronces. Après une course épuisante, elle s'assit sur un rocher et reprit son souffle. Elle ferma les yeux et pleura. Elle était seule, dans cette immense forêt, il y faisait froid et n'avait rien pour se couvrir les bras dénudés.

-Comment je vais faire maintenant pour rentrer à la maison ?  
-Besoin d'un coup d'main ?  
-Qui ? Qui est là ?

Belle se releva, voyant qu'elle n'était pas toute seule. Mais avec cet endroit sombre elle ne put apercevoir qu'une silhouette. Cette dernière alluma une lanterne, simplement en passant sa main en face de la bougie.

-Comment avez-vous fait ça ?  
-La magie, très chère. Alors que fais-tu ici ? dit l'étranger en s'approchant

Belle ne put s'empêcher de regarder le visage de cet inconnu, on aurait dit qu'il avait une peau grisâtre et écailleuse. Il avait un pantalon de cuir noir, une chemise dorée et une veste en cuir de couleur rouge/bordeaux. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement frisés et avait de grands yeux comme ceux d'un crocodile.

-Je m' appel Belle et je me suis perdue dans la forêt  
-Ça je m'en suis rendu compte !  
-Je... je me suis enfuie, j'essaye d'échapper à quelqu'un

Au loin, on entendit la voix de plusieurs hommes crier le nom de la jeune femme.

-Oh non, ils vont me retrouver ! Je dois partir !  
-Vous êtes une fugitive ?  
-NON ! Absolument pas, et puis qui êtes-vous pour me dire ça ?  
-Oh pardon je manque à tout mes devoirs...Rumpelstiltskin; dit-il en faisant une révérence suivit d'un petit rire  
-...le ténébreux.  
-Je vois que ma réputation me précède, je suis flatté. Alors as-tu besoin de mon aide?  
-Que voudras-tu en échange ?  
-Ah ah ! Décidément vous me connaissez bien...venez chez moi, et je vous promets de vous protéger de ces crapules.

Belle resta septique, Rumpelstiltskin était quelqu'un de dangereux d'après ce que l'on raconte, il ne rendait jamais service gratuitement. Mais les cris se rapprochant de plus en plus, elle accepta son aide et suivi le Ténébreux jusqu'à son château. Tout en marchant, elle repensait aux livres qu'elle lisait. D'habitude la fille est sauvée par un beau et prince charmant alors que elle, c'était tout le contraire. Elle en eut un petit sourire, rien qu'en pensant à cette situation complètement loufoque. Une fois à l'intérieur, Rumpel lui expliqua son marché.

-Ici tu es à l'abri, personne n'ose s'aventurer jusqu'ici sauf pour demander mon aide hihi.  
-Mer...merci...  
-Ne me remercie pas tout de suite très chère, en échange j'aimerai que tu vienne vivre ici.  
-Mais...;dit-elle en se levant  
-RESTE ASSISE !  
-Mais ma famille, mon père, mes... dit-elle les yeux remplis de larmes  
-Tu pourras leur écrire, mais tu ne leur diras pas l'endroit où tu te cache, et puis tu ne voudrais pas que ce Gaston te retrouve.  
-Écoutez je saurai faire face à lui, mais s'il vous plaît ne m'éloignez pas de ma famille.

Belle laissa couler une larme de chaque côté de sa joue, sa famille lui manquait déjà. Elle avait les mains jointes car elle priait que Rumpel change d'avis. Allez savoir si c'est par son regard et son jeu de cils, mais Rumpel accepta d'accorder cette faveur à Belle. Lui aussi savait très bien que c'était douloureux d'être loin des siens.

-Très bien, mais tu viendras me rendre visite tous les jours. Tu vois mon château, est légèrement en désordre, poussiéreux et ma dernière gouvernante a...enfin c'est pas tes affaires. Tu commencera demain matin.  
-Et si je ne le respecte pas ?; dit-elle d'un ton rebelle  
-Mmm alors je vais devoir employer la manière forte, se serait dommage que le village soit à feu et à sang dit-il en prenant sa dague  
-ESPECE DE MONSTRE !  
-OUI J'EN SUIS UN ! Alors respectez votre marché mademoiselle Belle ! Et estimez-vous heureuse d'être encore en vie alors que je vous ai accordé cette faveur de rentrer chez vous !

Belle mit les mains sur son visage. Elle n'avait pas trop le choix que d'obéir à Rumpel, et si il s'en prenait à sa famille ? Non il ne fallait pas courir ce risque. En quelques secondes, par magie, Belle se retrouva devant sa maison, tout le monde était déjà endormi. Rumpel se tenait à côté d'elle. Avant qu'ils ne puissent se dire un mot, la calèche de Gaston arriva. Le chasseur était complètement ivre mais jeta un œil sur la maison de Belle, cette dernière se plaça contre le mur en espérant que le chasseur ne l'ai pas vue, mais peine perdue Gaston s'arrêta et descendit.

-Ah te voilà Belle, ce n'est pas très gentil d'être partie comme ça !  
-Va t'en Gaston et laisse moi tranquille !  
-Et vous, vous êtes qui ?  
-Rumpelstiltskin, pour ne pas vous servir  
-Rien que ça, le Ténébreux ! Tu fréquente du beau monde

Gaston poussa le Ténébreux et se plaça à deux centimètre du visage de Belle. Rien qu'à sentir l'alcool qui en dégage de sa bouche, Belle se pinça le nez.

-T'as beau être beau à l'extérieur mais t'es vraiment pourri de l'intérieur beerrrk !

Rumpel lâcha un petit rire mais il s'estompa vite quand il remarqua que Gaston s'empara brutalement du bras de Belle. D'un tour de magie, le Ténébreux le transforma en une rose rouge éclatante. Belle fut surprise de ce tour. Rumpel ramassa la rose et la lui donna.

-Au moins dans cette apparence, il ne t'embêtera plus. Tu aimes les roses j'espère.  
-Euh oui, c'est ma fleur préférée. Mais elle ne se...  
-Fanera pas, c'est ça qui est bien avec la magie.  
-Et Gaston ? Il reprendra forme humaine ?  
-Seulement si tu le désire. A toi de décider

Belle regarda la rose et sourit.

-Je le préfère comme ça  
-Hihihi, alors je te dit à demain et ne sois pas en retard.

Rumpel fixa Belle un instant et plaça une main sur la joue meurtrie de la jeune femme. Les ronces avaient causés des griffes, par magie la blessure disparu. Belle plaça une main afin de vérifier que sa joue était intact.

-Mer...merci.  
-Se serait dommage qu'un aussi beau visage soit abîmé hihihi

Ce fois ci, Rumpel s'en alla pour de bon et disparu dans un nuage de fumée. Laissant Belle sur le bas de la porte avec sa rose en main. Elle prit soin de la mettre dans un petit vase et la plaça dans sa chambre, à l'abri des regards. Tout en retirant sa robe, elle s' aperçu des dégâts qu'avait causé sa fuite, la jolie robe de sa mère avait des trous et surtout pleines d'accros. Elle eut une boule à la gorge et se disait qu'elle allait recoudre tout ça demain matin avant d'aller chez Rumpelstiltskin.


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain matin, Belle s'attaqua à recoudre la robe de sa mère. Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte, c'était son père.

-Alors ma fille, comment ça c'est passé avec Gaston ?  
-Comme je l'ai déjà dit depuis le début, il n'est pas fait pour moi  
-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé?!  
-Il a osé me demander en mariage devant ses amis et moitié saoul. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte de toute ma vie.  
-Oh non...oh Belle pardonne moi, tout est de ma faute !  
-C'est pas grave papa, tu as voulu penser à mon bonheur et à mon bien être. Mais à l'avenir j'aimerai faire mes propres choix, si je veux me marier se sera par amour et non par intérêt.  
-Oui je comprends...mais qu'est-il arrivé à ta robe ?  
-Je me suis enfuie après avoir dit non à Gaston et les branches d'arbres se sont accrochées, mais ne t'en fais pas je vais la réparer. Un peu de couture et on y verra que du feu.

Mais Belle savait très bien que même recousue, la robe ne serait plus comme avant. Le père soupira, voyant la triste mine de sa fille et l'enlaça. Sans qu'ils ne le sachent, ils étaient observés depuis le toit par quelqu'un avec une capuche sur la tête. Rumpel espionnait sa nouvelle gouvernante. Puis il disparu, retournant dans sa sinistre demeure.

En début d'après midi, Belle mit son long manteau et prit un panier prétextant qu'elle irait faire un tour en forêt, cueillir des fruits et des fleurs. Afin de ne pas éveiller touts soupçons, elle prit un livre avec elle. Son père le remarqua et comprit qu'elle allait s'éterniser dans les bois afin d'être en communion avec la nature, ce qui ne le surprend guère.  
Belle s'enfonça de plus en plus loin dans la forêt, il est vrai que de nuit elle n'était pas rassurante, d'ailleurs Blanche neige pourrait vous le confirmer ! Lorsqu'elle arriva à la demeure de Rumpel, les portes s'ouvrirent toutes seules. Le Ténébreux l'attendait, assit près de son rouet. Belle déposa son panier sur la grande table qui ornait la pièce.

-Tu es en retard !  
-Pardon, mais j'ai été occupée ce matin avec ma robe, je devais la recoudre

Le Ténébreux souriait, cette jeune femme ne mentait pas. Il se releva et alla lui parler, face à face.

-Si tu pense que tu vas te la couler douce, très chère, tu te trompe !  
-Pourquoi se presser ? Votre demeure ne s'envolera pas.  
-Je constate que tu n'as pas froid aux yeux en me répondant comme tu l'as fait.  
-J'ai tout mon temps pour remettre ce château en ordre alors...  
-Ne sois pas si sûr de toi de l'avenir, si je le veux je peux te transformer en un objet quelconque et insignifiant, ou bien en marionnette hihihi !  
-Ce n'est pas déjà le cas ? Je ne suis qu'une marionnette à vos yeux

Rumpel ne répondit pas, juste un sourire et un regard amusé qui s'afficha sur son visage.

-Je commence par quoi ?  
-Va où bon te semble mais je t'interdis juste d'aller dans l'aile l'Ouest.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-PARCE QUE JE TE L'INTERDIT !

Belle sursauta et recula d'un pas, apparemment c'était un sujet à éviter. Rumpel retourna à sa place et fila la laine avec concentration. Belle fut intriguée par son activité un tantinet féminine.

-Toute cette laine et cette...paille !  
-Impressionnant cette transformation de la paille en or n'est ce pas ?  
-Oui ! Comment vous...non laissez moi deviner, la magie ?  
-Exacte mais il faut avoir un don, ça aide.  
-Comment avez-vous appris ?  
-Ce château ne va pas se balayer tout seul très chère !  
-Très bien je vous laisse.

Belle fut déjà agacée d'être là et commença par déblayer une pièce de l'aile Est du château.

-Magie, magie, magie ! Et moi je dois tout faire à la main !  
-J'entends marmonner;dit Rumpel depuis son rouet

La jeune femme soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, il avait l'ouïe fine ou quoi ?  
Après plus de quatre heures de ménage, elle revint dans le salon les cheveux en bataille et s'installa sur une chaise. Rumpel était là entrain de prendre le thé avec une part de tarte aux myrtilles.

-Déjà finit ?  
-Ah ah...j'en suis qu'à la moitié ! Ça prends du temps !  
-Fallait venir plus tôt hihihi

Rumpel avala une gorgée de son thé et regarda Belle affalée telle une loque que l'on met à sécher.

-Viens près de moi et prends une tasse de thé

Belle obéit, elle avait l'impression que ses jambes pesaient des tonnes. Elle prit la tasse de thé et une assiette avec une part de tarte.

-Alors ?  
-Alors quoi ?  
-Tu aimes la tarte ?  
-Oui elle est bonne...mais pas autant que celle que je fais  
-Oh tu me vexe ! C'est moi qui l'ai faite  
-Par magie  
-Niahahah

Belle lâcha un rire discret, le rire de Rumpelstiltskin était assez particulier et assez communicatif.-

-Qu'est ce qui te fais rire ?  
-Oh rien, c'est juste votre...manière de vous exprimer qui m'amuse  
-Tu me prends pour un bouffon ?!  
-Non non pas du tout !; dit-elle paniquée de l'avoir offensé  
-Hihihihi tu aurais du voir ta tête  
-Très drôle  
-Un peu d'humour très chère  
-Quoi qu'il en soit, je maintiens que ma tarte est meilleurs; dit-elle en léchant le coulis du fruit sur la cuillère  
-Et bien j'attends de voir  
-Pas de problèmes je maintiens le pari...bon il est temps que je reprenne mon travail  
-Non c'est bon pour cette fois-ci. Tu peux rentrer chez toi, je dois m'absenter...quelque chose d'important à régler  
-Très bien, dans ce cas à demain  
-A demain ma très chère Belle

Cette dernière mit son manteau et reprit son panier avec le livre. Tout le long du trajet, elle avait cette phrase qui lui revenait sans cesse : « ma très chère Belle ». Ça résonnait dans sa tête, ça tournait même à l'obsession. Arrivée à la maison, le souper était déjà prêt. Elle ne mangea pas grand chose vu le goûter qu'elle avait prit juste avant. Pour une fois, elle ne traîna pas devant la cheminée avec son bouquin, la fatigue se faisait sentir et elle monta se coucher. Elle repensa à ses échanges verbales avec le Ténébreux, il n'avait pas l'air si méchant que ça. Mais pourquoi l'aile Ouest lui était interdite ? Son imagination s'enflammait tellement elle était curieuse. Que cachait-il de ce côté du château ?  
Alors que la nuit était tombée depuis un moment, Belle dormait paisiblement. A sa fenêtre se tenait quelqu'un qui l'observait avec une capuche sur la tête. Rumpel l'observait de ses grands yeux, en un éclair il fut dans la chambre de Belle, s'approchant tout doucement afin de ne pas la réveiller et contempla son visage avant de lui donner un baiser sur ses lèvres. C'est à ce moment là, qu'elle se réveilla en sursaut et lâcha un cri de surprise. Mais à son grand étonnement, il n'y avait personne, pas de Rumpelstiltskin aux alentours. Elle réalisa que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Elle se remit convenablement dans son lit et essaya de se rendormir. Mais ce rêve étrange, qui lui avait semblé tellement réel, lui trotta dans la tête. Pourquoi avait-elle rêvé de ça ?


	4. Chapter 4

Belle se réveilla très tôt le matin afin de se préparer pour aller chez le Ténébreux . Tout le monde dormait encore, sauf un de ses frère qui était parti travailler à la boulangerie. D'ailleurs elle ne manqua pas de piquer un peu de farine et de sucre dans la réserve à son frère. Elle prit des œufs frais dans le poulailler, un peu de lait chez le laitier et cueillit des myrtilles sur son chemin. Arrivée chez Rumpel, ce dernier n'était pas là.

-Ouh ouh ? Il y a quelqu'un ? Rumpelstiltskin ?  
-Présent !

Il apparu derrière Belle, celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de sursauter ce qui amusa Rumpel et lâcha son rire habituel.

-Je m'y ferai jamais à vos apparitions !  
-Hihi c'était fait exprès...mmm qu'est ce qu'on a de bon dans ce panier ?  
-Oh et bien des œufs, farine, sucre, lait et myrtilles  
-Ça m'a tout l'air d'être les ingrédients pour faire de la tarte aux myrtilles  
-Comment avez-vous deviné ?; dit-elle en rigolant  
-Je suis le plus fort voilà tout

Belle et Rumpel rigolèrent de leur bêtise tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine...qui était en piteux état.

-Un bon coup de balais ne sera pas du luxe  
-Je te laisse à tes occupations dit-il en la saluant

Le Ténébreux s'en alla, laissant Belle seule dans la cuisine

-Pour le coup de main rappelez plus tard; pensa t-elle

Il lui aura fallut pas loin de trois heures afin de tout déblayer. Table époussetée, vaisselles lavées et rangées, rideaux tirés, le soleil pouvait pénétrer dans la pièce. Belle savourait les rayons du soleil sur sa peau et ouvrit une fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin couvert de ronces, mais aussi de lierres et de rosiers sauvages. Il y avait des fleurs de toutes les couleurs. Elle eut un sourire lorsqu'un oiseau se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre, elle le prit dans ses mains et le caressa avant qu'il ne reprenne son envol. C'est le cœur joyeux que Belle se mit à l'ouvrage et n'oublia pas une miette de la recette de sa tarte, elle ne voulait pas avoir tord auprès du Ténébreux, non elle ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir ! Une fois terminée, elle alluma le four à bois enfourna la pâtisserie.

-Et voilà une bonne chose de faites, maintenant le salon.

Rumpel était toujours à la même place entrain de transformer la paille en or encore et toujours. Belle prit une échelle et la plaça près des rideaux.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
-Il y a un soleil radieux dehors, se serait dommage de ne pas en profiter...mmmm flûte, le rideau est coincé !; dit-elle en tirant dessus

Rumpel se plaça près de l'échelle, il avait l'air inquiet de voir Belle entrain de risquer l'accident tout ça à cause du soleil. Après avoir insisté plusieurs fois, le rideau céda d'un coup sec et fit perdre l'équilibre à Belle qui tomba de l'échelle. Rumpel la rattrapa de justesse dans ses bras. Tout les deux furent surpris de cette situation, c'est la première fois qu'ils étaient si proche l'un de l'autre. Il la déposa délicatement sur le sol.

-Merci  
-Euuh de rien euuh je...  
-Je vais voir en cuisine comment se passe la cuisson de...  
-Oui oui c'est ça...

Tout les deux avaient l'air embarrassé de ce qu'il venait de se passer qu'ils ne se revirent plus avant l'heure du thé. Belle apporta sa pâtisserie, l'air triomphante.

-Elle est légèrement tiède, c'est encore mieux

Elle fit les parts tandis que Rumpel servait le thé. Belle prit son livre qu'elle mit de côté, elle comptait en lire quelques pages après le Tea Time. Elle regarda Rumpel prendre la première bouchée de la tarte, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieurs, hâte d'avoir l'avis du Ténébreux.

-Alors ? Qu'est ce que vous en dites ?  
-...je crois que c'est la meilleur tarte aux myrtilles que je n'ai jamais mangé !  
-C'est vrai ? Merci beaucoup  
-J'vais même en reprendre une deuxième part.  
-C'est là pour ça  
-J'ai la chance de t'avoir, tu fais bien les choses

Belle sentit ses joues se teinter de rouge, ce qui n'échappa pas au Ténébreux. Ses yeux se posa ensuite sur le livre de la jeune femme.

-Pourquoi tu amènes toujours ce livre ?  
-Oh je l'ai emprunté à la bibliothèque du village, et dès que j'ai un moment de libre j'en profite pour lire un peu  
-Tu aimes les bibliothèques ?  
-Je les adore.  
-Viens avec moi, je vais te montrer quelques chose, se sera ta récompense pour cette succulente pâtisserie.

Belle le suivi intriguée de ce que Rumpel voulait lui montrer. C'était une pièce où elle n'y avait encore jamais mis les pieds. D'un tour de main, la porte s'ouvrit et les chandeliers s'illuminent. De ses grands yeux, Belle vit devant elle s'étendre du sol jusqu'au plafond une immense bibliothèque.

-Oh mais je rêve ! Je n'ai jamais vu une bibliothèque pareil  
-J'étais sur que ça allait te plaire  
-Il y a pleins de livres par terre  
-Oui ils sont à classer, je n'ai jamais touché à cette pièce, j'aime pas les livres  
-C'est dommage, c'est bien les histoires  
-Les histoires ne finissent jamais comme dans les livres très chère, dans la vie la fin heureuse n'existe pas ! Du moins pour des gens comme moi  
-Et c'est quoi des gens comme vous ?  
-...un monstre  
-Tout le monde à le droit à une fin heureuse  
-Pas pour moi !

Belle avait du mal à comprendre sa réaction, elle en conclu que Rumpel a du en baver par le passé.

-En tout cas c'est gentil de m'avoir emmené ici, c'est vraiment un trésor que vous avez la monsieur Rumpelstiltskin.

Elle avait un si beau sourire que Rumpel ne pu s'empêcher de le lui rendre.


	5. Chapter 5

Lorsqu'ils retournèrent au salon, Belle prit le service à thé et partit faire la vaisselle. En lavant les tasses, par accident, l'une d'entre elles se cassa. Il lui manquait un petit morceau de porcelaine et c'est ce même morceau qui coupa le doigt de Belle.

-AIE !  
-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
-Je suis désolée, je vous ai cassé une tasse dit-elle en la montrant

Le Ténébreux vit le sang couler du doigt de sa gouvernante, d'un tour de magie il soigna la blessure et prit la tasse ébréchée.

-C'est juste une tasse.  
-Oui mais c'est un si beau service...  
-T'en fais pas, ça arrive.  
-C'est marrant j'ai envie de lui donner un nom à cette tasse.  
-Les animaux ont bien des noms, pourquoi pas les objets ?  
-J'avais pensé à Zip, vu qu'elle ma glissé des mains.  
-Soit, va pour Zip !  
-Mon dieu, ce que je peux dire comme bêtises, donner un nom à une tasse c'est vraiment ridicule !  
-Et alors ? J'ai bien une dague qui porte mon nom hihihi

Tout les deux retournèrent dans le salon, Belle prit son livre et lu quelques pages près de la cheminée. Rumpel lui tricotait la laine qu'il avait lissé.

-Vous faites quoi ?  
-Ce qui me vient à l'esprit...c'est à dire tout et n'importe quoi hihihi

Le silence reprit place, on entendit le crépitement du bois dans la cheminée, le bruit des feuilles du livre de Belle se tournées et les aiguilles de Rumpel qui faisait comme un tic tac. Alors qu'ils étaient plongés dans leurs activités, l'un l'autre se regardaient mais jamais leurs regards ne se croisaient. Un moment, Belle lâcha un cri de surprise que Rumpel la regarda en haussant un sourcil.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
-Oh rien c'est que je lis...juste un rebondissement dans l'histoire  
-Vraiment ?  
-Oui...voulez-vous que je vous la raconte ? Ça ne me dérange pas de reprendre depuis le début.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitations, Rumpel acquiesça d'un oui, après tout il avait finit son tricot, une magnifique écharpe. Il s'installa au sol près de Belle afin d'écouter son histoire. Mais avant il lui offrit quelque chose.

-Tiens j'ai fait ça pour toi;dit-il en lui mettant l'écharpe autour de ses épaules.  
-Pour moi ? C'est...c'est gentil.  
-Après tout que ferais-je d'une écharpe ?  
-...merci

Belle lu les dix premières pages du roman, Rumpel l'écoutait attentivement. Mais cet instant du s'interrompre car il était déjà tard. Comme à chaque fois, le Ténébreux la raccompagna jusque chez elle, en prenant soin de se cacher afin de ne pas se faire voir.

-A demain  
-Oui à demain et si il y a moyen de ravoir de la tarte...;chuchota t-il

Belle rigola de la demande à peine discrète de Rumpel, il avait l'air d'être un gourmand.

-D'accord je verrai ce que je peux faire, je vois qu'on a pris goût à ma cuisine  
-J'avoue elle est exquise...

Belle rougit à ces jolies paroles et souhaita une bonne nuit au Ténébreux en l'embrassant sur la joue, ce qui le déstabilisa.

-Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?  
-Pour vous remercier...ppff Rumpel tu n'es pas un monstre comme tu le prétends, c'est parce que tu t'en convainc alors qu'il y a du bon en toi.  
-Si tu le dis ! Bonne nuit Belle.

Il partit si vite sans se retourner que Belle en eut un petit pincement au cœur. Elle pensait vraiment ce qu'elle disait et elle le dirait encore si c'était à refaire. En rentrant son père l'avait attendu dans son fauteuil devant la cheminée, il se réveilla lorsque la porte claqua.

-BELLE ! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! Ou étais-tu ?  
-Je me suis baladée dans la forêt comme d'habitude tu sais que j'aime la nature, et je me suis endormie en lisant mon livre au pied d'un arbre  
-Mais enfin tu aurai pu te dévorer par les loups !  
-Je vais bien papa je t'assure je vais très bien...je monte dans ma chambre et tu devrais en faire autant  
-Et tu ne mange rien ?  
-Je n'ai pas faim  
-Attend un peu !  
-Quoi ?  
-C'est nouveau cette écharpe ? TOI...tu vois quelqu'un !  
-Mais ! Oh mais comment tu peux penser ça ?  
-Ça fait deux jours que tu ne rentre pas pour le souper, tu rentre de plus en plus tard...y a un garçon la dessous !  
-C'est moi qui lit des romans et c'est toi qui imagine des histoires...tu as trop d'imagination papa. Allez bonne nuit, monte te coucher !

Belle ferma la porte et mit sa chemise de nuit, de sa fenêtre elle vit au loin une des tours du château du Ténébreux, c'était celle de l'aile l'Ouest et il y avait de la lumière

-Qu'est ce qu'il peut bien cacher dans cette tour ?

Elle se plaça dans son lit et n'arrêta pas de penser à Rumpel, elle voyait en lui son bon côté malgré le monstre qu'il était. Elle avait toujours pensé que les apparences étaient souvent trompeuses, et elle en la preuve avec le Ténébreux.


	6. Chapter 6

Le lendemain, à son arrivée au château, Rumpel était en pleine discussion avec une femme, une certaine Regina. Cette dernière quitta le château en regardant Belle droit dans les yeux.

-La laisse pas filer celle là, Rumpel ah ah ah

Ce dernier grinça des dents, le regard fixant toujours la porte d'entrée.

-Qui c'était ?  
-C'est sans importance, une vieille connaissance  
-Elle avait pas l'air sympa  
-Ne parlons plus d'elle très chère, alors que vas-tu nous faire aujourd'hui ?  
-J'ai trouvé ces fraises des bois, elles ont l'air délicieuses  
-Hihihi parfait  
-Tu as l'air de bonne humeur  
-Oui et je me demande comment ça se fait...cela m'inquiète ! Je dois être malade hihihihi  
-Ah ah ah...bon si tu me cherche je suis dans la cuisine.

Rumpel la regarda s'en aller, le panier à la main. Il la suivit et l'observa discrètement du montant de la porte. Même si c'était loin d'être une robe de haut rang, la manière dont elle la faisait tourner lui donnait des allures de princesses. Les rayons du soleil resplendissaient encore plus sa beauté. Rumpel s'arrêta de la regarder car des pensées plutôt sensuelles lui traversaient l'esprit, du genre la tenir dans ses bras, de l'embrasser de l'épaule jusqu'à l'oreille et plus si affinité. Il se gifla mentalement afin de les chasser de sa tête. Lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau dans la cuisine, Belle avait disparu. Il remarqua que la porte du fond était ouverte, ce couloir menait directement à l'aile Ouest du château, l'endroit interdit ! Il fronça les sourcils et prit la même direction. Arrivé devant la porte de sa pièce secrète, celle ci était entre-ouverte. Belle était entrain de regarder les murs qui étaient dévastés et aussi remplis de mots. Partout il y faisait écrit Baelfire, des miroirs brisés ornaient ces murs, des tables, de la vaisselle et des meubles cassés étaient éparpillés un peu partout, un vrai carnage ! C'était une pièce à vous glacer le sang. Elle trouva plusieurs feuilles de dessins, ils avaient été fait par un enfant. Ils étaient signés par Baelfire en bas de la page. Rumpel ouvrit les portes dans un fracas que Belle hurla de peur.

-QU'EST CE QUE TU FAIS LA ?  
-Je...j'étais...; Belle en avait peur, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait en colère  
-JE T'AVAIS INTERDIT D'ALLER DANS L'AILE OUEST !  
-Je ne savais pas que c'était si grave !  
-PERSONNE N'A LE DROIT D'ENTRER ICI ! CETTE PIECE EST A MOI hurla t-il en la saisissant par le bras  
-TU ME FAIS MAL ARRETE !

Il la lâcha et prit un objet qu'il balança à l'autre bout de la pièce, Belle du s'abaisser afin de ne pas ramasser l'objet en question en pleine tête.

-SORS ! DEHORS !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Belle prit la fuite, saisit son manteau et prit la direction de la forêt en pleurant. Mais à cause d'une racine elle trébucha et se cogna la tête contre un tronc d'arbre, ce qui l'a fit basculer dans le comas. Dans sa tour, Rumpel était en pleine crise de nerf et cassa tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme d'épuisement à en pleurer. Il venait de chasser la seule personne qui avait distingué ses bons côtés. Et le pire c'est qu'il aurait pu la blesser et pour cela il s'en voulait à mort. Il se ressaisit et se rendit dans la foret afin de retrouver sa petite Belle.

-BELLE ! BEEEEELLLLLLEEEEEE !

Mais aucunes réponses, jusqu'à ce qu'il entend des hurlements de loups. Il se dirigea vers les cris et vit un attroupement de loups affamés entrain de roder autour d'un corps inanimé. D'un tour de magie il éloigna les bêtes affamées qui repartirent la queue entre les pattes. Le Ténébreux se précipita sur la jeune femme et la secoua.

-Belle ! Belle! Réponds moi !

Il plaça sa main sur la blessure de la jeune femme mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle se réveilla. Il la prend dans ses bras et la ramena au château, il l'allongea sur un lit tout en mettant un linge humide et tiède. Jusqu'à ce qu'il senti une odeur de brûlé.

-Et flûte la tarte !

En effet elle était cramée. Il retourna auprès de Belle qui commençait à se réveiller. Au début elle prit peur en voyant le Ténébreux.

-Non, non n'aies pas peur !  
-Aie ! Ma tête !  
-Reste calme, je vais m'occuper de toi  
-Ne m'approche pas !  
-Écoute, je comprends que tu aies eu peur mais je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas que ça arrive.  
-Il fallait réfléchir avant de me crier dessus comme tu la fais !...snif ça sent pas le brûlé ! Flûte la tarte !

Elle fit pour se relever mais le Ténébreux l'en empêcha.

-C'est bon je l'ai sortie du four

Rumpel la lui montra, complètement carbonisée.

-Voilà, juste bien cuite...

Belle ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant l'air sérieux de son hôte. Ils eurent une discussion sur l'aile Ouest, Rumpel lui expliqua qui était Baelfire et comment il avait perdu son fils. C'était de sa faute et il s'en mordait encore les doigts à l'heure qu'il est. Belle lui pardonna sa crise de colère, elle était si compatissante et compréhensive. Afin de détendre l'atmosphère, Rumpel lui apporta son livre préféré. Étant donné que Belle avait encore mal à la tête, le Ténébreux essaya d'en faire la lecture.

-Je suis ridicule, je ne sais pas raconter des histoires  
-Mais si tu y arrivera...viens dit-elle en tapotant sur le lit

Rumpel s'allongea à côté d'elle, tenant chacun le livre d'une main. Il commença la lecture et se débrouillait bien, par moment Belle prit le relais. Sans s'en rendre compte, la jeune femme était blottie contre lui. Rumpel senti que la tête de Belle se faisait plus lourde, en effet elle était tombée endormie. Le Ténébreux ferma le livre et le déposa sur la table de nuit. Belle était tellement bien mise qu'il ne voulait pas la réveiller, puis elle était si jolie même en dormant qu'il pouvait passer des heures à la contempler.


	7. Chapter 7

**! ATTENTION CHAPITRE HOT !  
-**

Lorsqu'il fit pour bouger afin de partir de la chambre, Belle se réveilla.

-Ou tu vas ?

-Je sors faire un tour, c'est la pleine lune et le jardin en est éclairé.

-La pleine lune ? Mais il est très...

-Tard oui !

-Je dois rentrer...outch j'ai la tête qui tourne !

-Je te conseillerai de dormir ici cette nuit, on s'occupera de l'excuse de ton père plus tard

-D'accord mais...j'aimerai faire un tour dans le jardin aussi, j'adore quand la lune est étincelante.

Après s'être remise de ses vertiges, Rumpel lui offrit son bras et tout les deux sortirent du château. Le jardin était composé de plusieurs statues recouvertes de lierres, de ronces et de rosiers sauvage, il est claire qu'il n'a plus été entretenu depuis longtemps. Il y avait un banc en pierre où Rumpel prit soin d'enlever les ronces en un tour de magie. Ils prirent place, la vue était magnifique et le ciel était étoilé, aucun nuage à l'horizon.

-C'est magnifique !; s'exclama Belle  
-Oui ça l'est...à vrai dire c'est la première fois que je le remarque dit-il en regardant autour de lui

Belle pouffa de rire, Rumpel pouvait être amusant quand il le voulait. Elle le regarda longuement, ce qui intrigua le Ténébreux.

-Pourquoi ce regard ?  
-Vous êtes un homme surprenant Rumpelstiltskin; dit-elle en se rapprochant son visage du sien  
-Pourtant je ne le suis pas; dit-il en détournant le visage  
-C'est bien dommage de penser ça...car à mes yeux tu l'es

Rumpel se retourna sur la jeune femme, cette dernière approcha ses lèvres de celle du Ténébreux qui resta agréablement surpris. Il plaça une de ses mains au niveau de la nuque de la jeune femme et intensifia le baiser. Mais quelque chose l'arrêta, il sentait quelque chose de changer en lui. Belle écarquilla de grands yeux en voyant que la peau du Ténébreux redevenait normal, il cligna des yeux et regarda ses mains qui se transformaient.

-Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?  
-Tu...tu changes !  
-Il se précipita près d'une fontaine où il restait un peu d'eau afin de voir son reflet. Presque toute sa peau de crocodile avait disparu.  
-Je...je redeviens comme avant !  
-Je crois que c'est ce baiser qui a tout déclenché...dans les livres les baisers d'amour sincère arrangent beaucoup de choses  
-Mais si je retrouve mon apparence d'avant...je vais peut-être perdre mes pouvoirs ! Pourtant seul la dague en est la clé !  
-Mais comment le savoir ?

Rumpel se dirigea vers Belle et sorti la dague de sa poche.

-Viens par ici !

Il la saisit par la taille et la serra contre lui. Il l'embrassa avec fougue et lui confia la dague.

-Celui qui possède la dague contrôle le Ténébreux...alors fais de moi ce que tu veux et on verra si j'ai toujours mes pouvoirs.

Belle comprit le message et s'embrassèrent à nouveau. La peau écaillée du Ténébreux avait complètement disparue de leur trajet du jardin jusqu'à la chambre. D'une simple pensée, Rumpel créa une ambiance tamisée avec les bougies qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. Il enleva veste, bottes et chemise. Belle tenait toujours la dague dans une main, que Rumpel lui repris un instant. Il cala Belle contre lui afin que le laçage de la robe soit accessible. Tout en l'embrassant, il passa la dague entre les lacets de la robe et les coupa d'un seul coup. Il ramena ses mains sur les épaules de Belle et fit glisser le haut. Rumpel fit glisser la pointe de la dague délicatement le long du dos de la jeune femme, qui poussa des soupirs de plaisir, ça avait l'air de lui plaire, elle en avait des frissons sur tout le corps. Puis il lui confia sa dague à nouveau afin de vérifier si il avait toujours ses pouvoirs.

-Vas-y demande moi tout ce que tu veux; dit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou  
-Rumpelstiltskin...je t'ordonne de t'arrêter !

C'est avec surprise que le Ténébreux obéit.

-QUOI ? Noooooooon !  
-Tu ne le voulais pas ?  
-Bien sur que non, quelle question!; dit-il frustré  
-Mais tu as été contraint de le faire dit-elle avec un petit sourire malicieux  
-Donc ça veut dire que j'ai toujours mes pouvoirs...petite maligne

Rumpel fut soulagé et embrassa de nouveau sa bien aimée, il s'allongea sur elle tout en la couvrant de baisers.

-Alors ce nouvel ordre ?  
-Prends moi et emmène moi au septième ciel.  
-A tes ordres ma belle

Il lui enleva sa robe ainsi que ses sous-vêtements et s'allongea sur elle. Belle ouvrit le pantalon en cuir de son amant et y glissa sa main. Malgré que c'était sa première fois, elle savait s'y prendre comme il le faut. Son autre main, qui tenait la dague, était placée sur le dos de Rumpel qui gémissait lorsque la lame froide frôlait sa peau brûlante. Belle souriait tout en l'embrassant, elle aimait le contrôler, elle découvrit qu'elle pouvait être dominatrice par moment. Mais Rumpel, lui aussi, aimé dominer et commença à caresser les cuisses de son amante, de l'extérieur puis vers l'intérieur. Belle arrêta les baisers lorsqu'il s'attarda sur son jardin secret. Le Ténébreux répondit au regard interrogateur de Belle en lui chuchotant dans l'oreille.

-Détends toi, je te promets que tu vas aimer. Fermes les yeux.

Belle le laissa faire et repris ses baisers. Sa respiration s'accélérait, elle sentit une sensation monter en elle qu'elle n'avait jamais connue. Elle se surprenait elle même de jouer avec son bassin.

-T'aime ça ?  
-T'arrête pas surtout !

Rumpel avait un sourire malicieux, voir victorieux. Et encore ce n'était que le début, se disait-il. Il la faisait languir et cette sensation la rendait folle. Lorsqu'elle poussa des cris plus intense, il l'embrassa à pleine bouche et intensifia ses caresses. Belle s'agrippa au cou de son amant, la dague toujours en sa possession. Rumpel contempla le visage de Belle, elle avait les yeux mis clos, on aurait dit qu'elle était dans un état second. Lorsqu'il la pénétra enfin, le cœur de Belle s'accéléra. Au départ la sensation n'était pas vraiment agréable, mais après quelques vas et viens la douleur disparu pour faire place à un plaisir nouveau. Rumpel n'arrêtait pas de l'embrasser, tout en faisant de vas et viens parfois plus lentement, parfois plus rapide. Il aimait les lèvres de Belle, elles avaient un goût sucré et il ne manquait jamais un instant de les savourer. Sans dire un mot il s'écarta de sa chérie et se redressa sur ses genoux. Belle fit de même et l'embrassa en lui mordant les lèvres par moment. Ils étaient tellement enlacés qu'on aurait dit qu'il ne faisaient qu'un. Rumpel passait ses mains dans les cheveux de Belle, ils étaient si doux au toucher. Il continua son chemin de ses mains baladeuses et lui saisit le visage.

-Retourne toi

Belle obéit et se retrouva allongée sur le ventre. Rumpel s'allongea sur elle et commença par des baisers sur tout le dos de la jeune femme, suivit par des coups de langues et morsures par moment. Puis il remonta au niveau de la chevelure, tout en la pénétrant une nouvelle fois. Belle lâcha un cri de surprise mélangé à un cri de plaisir. Bizarrement, elle aimait quand il prenait le dessus. Ce jeu de dominant, dominé l'amusait beaucoup. Jusqu'au petit matin, ils firent l'amour comme jamais. Le Ténébreux avait fait découvrir de nouvelles sensations à Belle, qu'elle avait pour l'instant imaginé que dans ses rêves les plus intimes. Elle qui était encore une innocente jeune femme avant ce soir, la voilà qu'elle était devenue sienne à partir cet instant.


	8. Chapter 8

Lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent, le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel. Belle se réveilla, le drap autour d'elle et fit sortir Rumpel de son sommeil.

-Réveille toi, le soleil est déjà au dessus de la colline.  
-Mpppfff quoi déjà ?...Faut dire on a bien dormi, avec toutes ces acrobaties dit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou  
-Ah ah ça chatouille  
-Tu disais pas ça cette nuit  
-Hihi arrête

Les deux amants se prirent dans les bras d'un de l'autre et regardèrent par la fenêtre.

-J'ai pas envie de partir  
-Alors reste.  
-Je ne peux pas...du moins pour l'instant

Belle se retourna et regarda Rumpel dans les yeux, laissant s'échapper un baiser du bout des lèvres.

-Tu compte faire quoi ?  
-Que dire d'autre à part la vérité ?  
-Que tu veux vivre avec le Ténébreux ? Ton père va pas digérer l'affaire.  
-Je vais le convaincre, ne t'inquiète pas  
-Si un peu quand même, à chaque fois qu'un peu de bonheur pointe le bout de son nez, il y a toujours quelque chose qui vient me le gâcher.  
-Hey, j'te promets que ça va aller. Ça n'arrivera pas  
-Tu es pleine d'optimisme  
-Oui et j'ai confiance en toi...en nous !; dit-elle en faisant un baiser afin de le rassurer  
-Je t'aime Belle  
-Moi aussi je t'aime Rumpel

Ils s'embrassèrent blotti l'un contre l'autre mais il fallait sortir de cette chambre. Touts les bons moments ont une fin malheureusement.

-Tu es sûr que je ne t'accompagne pas ?

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas il fait jours j'arriverai à retrouver mon chemin

-D'accord, je fois aller voir Regina de toute façon, faut que je lui parle. Mais reviens moi vite.

-Je te le promets

Un dernier bisous et Belle partit rejoindre sa maison, ou plutôt son ancienne maison. Car maintenant c'était auprès de Rumpel qu'elle voulait vivre. Alors qu'elle traversa tout le village, les yeux dans le vague, elle ne put faire autrement que d'entendre la dernière nouvelle qui circulait : Gaston avait disparu! Et les rumeurs allaient bon train, allant de l'accident de chasse au meurtre ! Les amis de Gaston croisèrent Belle lors de sa promenade et lui barrèrent le chemin.

-Alors Belle, on se promène ?  
-Laissez moi passer !  
-Parait que tu vas souvent faire un tour en forêt ?!  
-Cela ne vous regarde pas !  
-Oh mais bien sur que si ! Surtout quand notre cher ami Gaston a disparu depuis ce fameux soir où il t'a fait cette demande en mariage hein ?  
-Allez Belle, avoue que tu l'as tué !  
-QUOI ?! Mais vous êtes malades !  
-Les rumeurs courent que tu fréquente du beau monde, genre l'espèce de monstre qui vit dans ce château miteux !  
-HEY LAISSEZ LA !  
-TRISTAN !; dit Belle en se précipitant vers son frère  
-Viens, on rentre à la maison  
-Ouai c'est ça ! Trace ton chemin ! On en a pas finit avec toi !  
-Qu'est ce qu'ils te voulaient ces idiots ?  
-C'est à propos de Gaston, mais je ne me fait pas de soucis à propos de lui et tu n'en as pas à t'en faire non plus...ah enfin on est arrivé !

Belle couru jusqu' à chez elle, paniquée parce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Gaston n'était pas mort mais juste transformé en rose, une rose qui se ne fanait pas. Elle voulu monter discrètement dans sa chambre mais son père lui barra le chemin. Il n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur.

-Ah papa ! Tu m'as surprise  
-Où étais-tu ?  
-Écoute je...je vais t'expliquer  
-Tu me cache quelque chose depuis des jours, j'exige des explications !  
-Calme toi  
-MAIS JE SUIS CALME !  
-On va en parler calmement en haut d'accord ?  
-D'accord

Belle ferma la porte de sa chambre et réfléchissait par où elle allait commencer.

-Tu te souviens le soir où je suis sortie avec Gaston  
-Oui, d'ailleurs tout le village dit qu'il a disparu  
-Je sais je viens de l'apprendre. Mais toujours est-il que après sa demande je me suis enfuie dans les bois. J'étais seule, j'avais froid, j'étais perdue. Mais quelqu'un est venu à mon secours...  
-Qui donc ?  
-Rumpelstiltskin  
-LE TENEBREUX ! Oh non il t'a fait du mal c'est ça ?  
-Non il ne m'a pas fait de mal, il m'a juste aidé à me sortir de là et a même soigné mes blessures...

Belle s'interrompt car elle jetait un coup d'œil sur la rose qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit.

-Et ensuite ?  
-Oh pardon...donc en échange de m'avoir aidé, il a voulu que j'aille remettre en ordre son château.  
-Juste ça ?  
-Oui juste ça...mais si je n'y allais pas, il allait s'en prendre au village et ça je ne le voulais pas !  
-Ah le monstre ! Riens n'est jamais gratuit avec lui !  
-Justement papa, ce n'est plus un monstre. Il n'est plus le même depuis quelque jours.  
-Que veux-tu dire par là ?  
-Et bien déjà son apparence a changé, il est redevenu un peu plus « humain » on va dire.  
-Quoi ? Lui un humain ? On dirait une bête !...Et comment cela c'est produit ?  
-...on c'est...hum...embrassé et c'est la où tout à commencé  
-PARDON ?!  
-Te fâche pas papa !  
-Tant que tu y es, tu vas me dire que vous avez passé la nuit ensemble et que c'est pour ça que tu n'es pas rentrée cette nuit ?

Belle se tut et roula des yeux en tordant ses chevilles

-OH MON DIEU ! Mon enfant que t'a t-il fait ?  
-Mais rien, rien du tout ! C'est moi qui l'ai voulu  
-Il t'a envoûté ! Il t'a manipulé !  
-Mais non !  
-Et que compte tu faire ?  
-J'ai pris la décision d'aller vivre avec lui  
-ALORS CA C'EST LA MEILLEURE ! JAMAIS TU N'IRAS AVEC LUI ! MOI VIVANT JAMAIS !

Son père s'en alla en claquant la porte et enferma sa fille dans sa chambre.

-PAPA ! PAPA OUVRE MOI !

Mais il n'y avait, hélas, aucune réponses.


	9. Chapter 9

Belle fit les cent pas jusqu'au soir tel un animal en cage, mais elle ne s'avoua pas vaincue. D'un grand drap, elle en fit un baluchon et prit quelques affaires. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et passa par là afin de s'enfuir. Mais elle ne sut aller plus loin car une foule avec torches, pelles et marteaux arrivèrent en direction de la maison.

-LA ! LA VOILA CELLE QUI A FAIT DISPARAITRE MON GASTON !

Le père de Belle sortit de sa maison en entendant tout ce vacarmes, ses enfants derrière lui.

-BELLE REVIENS !

La jeune femme revient s'installer auprès de sa famille, tandis que la foule s'arrêta devant eux, le père de Gaston était à la tête de la troupe.

-Dis nous où est Gaston, Belle !  
-Ma fille n'a rien avoir avec sa disparition !  
-Vraiment ? Elle est la dernière personne à l'avoir vu ! Il devait la retrouver et sa calèche est revenue sans lui avec ses affaires à l'intérieur.  
-LAISSEZ NOTRE SŒUR TRANQUILLE !  
-Et en plus, il parait qu'elle fréquente du beau monde, le Ténébreux ! Je l'ai vu se diriger dans la forêt, alors que l'on cherchait Gaston dans la forêt enchantée. Elle a même franchit la grille de ce château maudit.

Le père de Belle se retourna sur sa fille et la regarda, elle avait l'air paniquée.

-SI ELLE A ETE CHEZ LE TENEBREUX dit-il en se retournant sur la foule C'EST PARCE QUE JE LE LUI AI DEMANDE ! Oui ! J'avais fait un pari avec lui et j'ai perdu ! Ma fille c'est sacrifiée et a prit ma place.  
-Oh papa...non.

Voyant que son père à tout fait pour la protéger, Belle s'adressa à son tour aux villageois.

-Mon père vous a menti! Je ne me suis pas sacrifiée ! J'ai voulu échapper à Gaston, je me suis perdue en foret et le Ténébreux m'a aidé...et maintenant, oui, je suis à son service et même bien plus encore ! Lui et moi nous nous aimons !

Les sœurs de Belle se regardèrent, est ce que leur jeune sœur avait-elle vraiment perdu la tête ?

-Voilà où se trouve Gaston !; dit-elle en sortant la rose de son baluchon Il a été changé en rose par le Ténébreux car il me voulait du mal. Alors, monsieur, reprenez votre fiston chéri pourri gâté et allez vous-en !; dit-elle en la tendant au père du chasseur.  
-Cette petite dinde est vraiment folle ! Voilà, ce que j'en fais de votre rose !  
-NOOOOON !

Le père de Gaston chiffonna la fleur et la jeta par terre, Belle plaça une main sur sa bouche tellement elle était choquée.

-ATTRAPEZ LA ! IL FAUT L'ENFERMER ELLE EST DANGEREUSE !

La foule se précipita sur la jeune femme, sa famille voulut la secourir mais elle fut maîtrisée. L'un des habitant essaya de bâillonner Belle qui essayait d'appeler le Ténébreux à l'aide.

-RUMP...ppfff mmmmm ...RU...pppfff

Elle se débattait afin de ne pas se faire clouer le bec mais en donnant un coup de pied bien placé à son agresseur, ce dernier tomba et la jeune femme du prononcer sa phrase malgré qu'elle soit tenue par d'autres habitants du village.

-RUMPELSTILTSKIN JE TE SOMME D'APPARAÎTRE !

En un éclaire les habitants qui tenaient Belle en leurs mains volèrent quelques mètres plus loin. Ceux qui essayaient de s'en approcher subissait le même sort. Le Ténébreux contrôlait tout par la magie. Personne n'osant l'approcher, il prit Belle dans ses bras et la serra très fort.

-Ça va ? T'as rien ? Ils ne t'ont pas fait mal ?  
-Non ça va, j'ai juste eu peur c'est tout.

Rumpel se retourna sur la foule, protégeant Belle qui se trouvait derrière lui. De colère, il fit apparaître une boule de feu dans sa main droite, son regard fut plus sombre que d'habitude. Il s'avança de quelques pas et s'adressa à la foule.

-Vous n'avez pas intérêt à lui faire le moindre mal ! Touchez à un seul de ses cheveux et vous subirez ma colère !  
-Elle est votre complice !  
-Elle n'y est pour rien, mais allez-y ! Venez m'affronter !

Rumpel les provoquait mais la foule recula d'un pas quand il en faisait un.

-Elle disait que Gaston était cette rose !  
-Mais c'est le cas, très cher !

Une fumée mauve entoura la rose chiffonnée par terre et laissa place à Gaston, complètement mal en point et surtout à l'apparence difforme.

-MON FILS !  
-Papa, qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?; demanda Gaston  
-QUE LUI AVEZ VOUS FAIT ? IL N'EST PLUS LUI MEME !  
-Moi ? Mais rien, c'est vous qui avez chiffonné la rose très cher, pas moi !  
-Mais il est devenu un monstre !  
-C'est exactement l'apparence qu'il mérite !; s'exclama Belle

Rumpel plaça un bras autour de la taille de Belle afin qu'elle se tienne à ses côtés.

-Ramassez votre fils et occupez-vous de lui. Et sachez que ni l'argent, ni le matériel n'achètera jamais l'amour de votre enfant et ne procurera en aucun cas sa sécurité.

Belle savait qu'il faisait allusion à sa propre histoire et de son fils Baelfire. Le père de Gaston regarda le Ténébreux de ses yeux noir de haine et ramassa son fils, tout les deux retournèrent dans leur foyer, laissant la foule à la merci de Rumpelstiltskin.

-Au suivant !  
-NON ! Je t'en prie laisse les, ils ne suivaient que le père de Gaston, ils ne voient pas plus loin que leur bout de leur nez...si on rentrait chez nous ?

Bien que ça le démangeait de leur lancer quelques sorts, Rumpel les laissa tranquille. Belle et lui se tenaient par la main et marchèrent vers la maison de la jeune femme.

-Merci d'être venu à mon secours, encore une fois.  
-Je m'en serai voulu jusqu'à la fin de ma vie si il te serait arrivé quelque chose.


	10. Chapter 10

Ils arrivèrent à la hauteur du père de Belle, ce dernier dévisagea le Ténébreux mais Belle insista pour le présenter à sa famille. Une fois à l'intérieur, Belle s'installa sur le divan à côté de Rumpel. Les sœurs de Belle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder le Ténébreux, ça allait être lui leur beau frère ?! Bonjour la réputation !

-Je ne vous cache pas que je suis...  
-Déçu ? répliqua Rumpel  
-Déçu est un faible mot !  
-PAPA !  
-Je n'accepterai jamais cette union ma fille !

Belle soupira et fut honteuse de la réaction de son père contrairement à Rumpel qui avait l'habitude d'être rejeté par les gens.

-Je vous comprends, personne n'aimerais avoir quelqu'un comme moi dans sa famille. J'ai d'abord était un lâche, puis un mauvais père et maintenant je suis la personne la plus crainte et la plus détestée de tous !  
-Dis pas ça dit Belle en lui prenant la main. Tu n'es plus le même et puis tu as essayé de retrouver ton fils par tous les moyens.  
-Vous avez un fils ? VOUS ?!  
-Oui ça vous surprend ?! Je n'ai pas toujours été le Ténébreux vous savez !; dit-il agacé  
-Papa évite ce sujet s'il te plaît, c'est très dure pour lui d'en parler !

Le père se tut et les frères et sœurs continuèrent la conversation.

-Alors vous êtes ensemble ?  
-Nan j'lui tiens la main pour me curer le nez !  
-RUMPEL !; s'exclama Belle, même si elle avait compris que c'était de l'humour, mais pas sûr que ça passerait auprès de sa famille.  
-Oh c'est bon je rigolais...oui je sors avec votre sœur, elle m'a fait découvrir mon bon côté alors que je pensais que je n'étais qu'un monstre.  
-Ça c'est bien notre sœur ! Toujours voir le côté positif.  
-Positif ou pas je m'oppose à cette union !  
-Papa je t'en prie, apprends à le connaître !  
-Hors de question !  
-Écoutez père; dit-elle en se relevant; Je l'aime ! Et je veux passer le restant de mes jours avec lui !  
-Puisque tel est ta décision...je te prie de sortir de cette maison, tu n'es plus la bienvenue !  
-Père ! C'est notre sœur !

Belle fonda en larme et couru jusqu'à dans sa chambre suivit de Rumpel qui jeta un regard noir au vieil homme. Sa bien aimée pleurait à chaudes larmes sur son lit. De là ou ils étaient ils pouvaient entendre la famille se disputer dans le salon.

-Ça va ma belle ?  
-Pourquoi il n'accepte pas mon bonheur ? Je lui demande juste d'être heureux pour moi et c'est tout le contraire.  
-C'est de ma faute.  
-Ah non tu vas pas t'y mettre ! Il ne te connaît pas comme moi je te connais...tu sais transporter toutes mes affaires jusqu'à chez nous ?  
-Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ?  
-Tu l'as entendu je ne suis plus la bienvenue ici  
-Laisse peut-être passer la nuit, ça porte conseil.  
-Il est buté, il ne changera jamais d'avis.  
-Belle je...  
-Quoi ?  
-Il est peut-être mieux que l'on s'arrête la.  
-PARDON ?!  
-Je n'ai pas envie que tu sacrifie ta famille pour moi ! Je ne te mérite pas...un jour je vais te décevoir.  
-Hey ! On a tous des défauts  
-Mais toi tu es parfaite.  
-J'en ai moi aussi, tu le découvrira bien assez tôt.  
-Tu sais ce qui t'attend d'être avec moi ? Beaucoup de gens me détestent ou ont peur de moi. Et j'ai pas envie que l'on s'en prenne à toi un jour ou l'autre.  
-Écoute la vie est faite d'embûches et mais aussi de bons moments, et je suis sur qu'on en aura...du moment que je suis avec toi c'est tout ce qui compte: dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras

Rumpel ferma les yeux pour savourer cet instant. Sur les ordres de Belle, il envoya toutes ses affaires chez eux. Lorsqu'ils descendirent, la dispute c'était arrêtée. La jeune femme leur annonça leur départ.

-Je m'en vais  
-Tu vas nous manquer sœurette  
-Oh Tristan, toi aussi tu vas me manquer, vous allez tous me manquer...mais vous pourrez venir me voir autant de fois que vous le voulez, n'est ce pas Rumpel ?  
-Oui bien sur.  
-T'es sûr de ton choix ?; disent les sœurs de Belle en la prenant à part.  
-Oui  
-J'aurai jamais cru que ce Rumpel allait te taper dans l'œil  
-Moi non plus.  
-Dit...il peut pas utiliser sa magie pour nous dégoter un mari ?  
-Mais vous êtes incorrigible !

Rumpel qui avait tout entendu, du mettre une main devant sa bouche pour cacher son fou rire. Le père de Belle se tenait devant la cheminée, entrain de regarder les flammes danser.

-Papa je...  
-Va t'en

Belle eut une boule à la gorge et s'en alla auprès de Rumpel qui la consolait. Juste avant de fermer la porte, elle se retourna une dernière fois sur son père.

-Je t'aime papa

Mais aucune réponse ne sorti de sa bouche, Belle fut encore plus triste.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je suis la et qui sait peut-être qu'il changera d'avis; dit Rumpel sur le chemin du retour.

Le soir venu dans leur demeure, Belle mangea à peine. Elle avait une boule à l'estomac. Même lire un livre au côté du Ténébreux ne l'emballait pas. Dans leur chambre, Belle versait encore quelques larmes.

-Chuuuuut calme toi  
-Pardon excuse moi...ça devrait être un des plus beau jour de ma vie et c'est tout le contraire...oh je suis désolée, j'aurai pas du dire ça, je n'ai plus toute ma tête.  
-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, mais je m'inquiète pour toi.  
-Je suis tellement fatiguée. J'ai plus envie qu'on en parle.  
-Une bonne nuit te fera du bien.

En quelques minutes elle tomba endormie dans les bras de Rumpel, qui quant à lui ne dormait pas. Il réfléchissait à la situation dans laquelle Belle était mise. Le lendemain, son moral n'allait toujours pas mieux malgré la visite de ses frères et sœurs.

-Wouaaah mais c'est un palace ici !  
-Comment vas-tu ?  
-On fait aller...comment va papa ?  
-Il a fait les cent pas pendant la nuit, je l'ai entendu.  
-Qu'est ce que je pourrai faire pour qu'il me comprenne ?  
-Laisse lui du temps, il se fera bien à l'idée que c'est Rumpel l'homme de ta vie.  
-Au faite, où est ton cher et tendre ?  
-Euh je sais pas...il était près de son rouet avant que n'arriviez...RUMPEL ? Rumpel ? Ou es-tu ?...c'est bizarre c'est la première fois qu'il s'absente sans me le dire.

Il se mirent à la recherche du Ténébreux...sans succès.

Pendant ce temps, chez le père de Belle, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-Vous ! Allez vous-en !  
-J'ai à vous parler, c'est au sujet de Belle  
-Ma fille a fait son choix, je ne peux rien faire de plus.  
-Si, la revoir et lui parler  
-Fichez le camp de ma propriété dit-il en claquant la porte au nez de Rumpel

Mais le Ténébreux avait plus d'un tour dans son sac et apparu dans la maison.

-Vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de moi aussi facilement !  
-Fichez moi la paix ! Je ne veux rien entendre ce qui sort de votre bouche  
-Vous devriez pourtant...j'ai un marché à vous proposer !


	11. Chapter 11

Le père de Belle soupira, le Ténébreux n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire.

-Bon très bien, de toute façon vous ne me lâcherez pas...que me proposez vous ?  
-Je suis prêt à me séparer d'elle si vous acceptez de lui reparler et d'être à nouveau son père.  
-Ah ah la meilleur, d'après ce que je vois elle vous aime et quand ma fille aime quelque chose, difficile de le lui ôter.  
-Sauf si je fais tout pour que ça arrive. Je peux lui faire croire que je ne l'aime plus, lui faire vivre un enfer...  
-Mais se ne serons que des mensonges...  
-Réfléchissez, vous avez jusque demain pour vous décider. Vous n'aurez qu'à citer mon nom pour me dire votre réponse.

Rumpel disparut en un éclaire et rentra chez lui où Belle l'attendait pour prendre le thé.

-Ou étais-tu ?  
-Rien, une affaire à régler sans importance  
-Tu vas bien ? T'as l'air...bizarre  
-C'est juste que des fois, mes affaires demandent des efforts...tes frères et sœurs sont partis ?  
-Oui, ils t'ont attendu tu sais  
-C'est vrai ?  
-Contrairement à papa, ils veulent apprendre à te connaître, ils sont plus compréhensibles. J'ai fais une tarte aux prunes j'espère que tu aime;dit-elle en s'éloignant  
-Oui bien sur.

Apparemment cette visite lui a remonté le morale, Rumpel était soulagé qu'elle soit de meilleur humeur. La soirée se passa auprès du feu, un livre à la main. Belle lu une histoire au Ténébreux. Mais ce dernier n'écoutait qu'à moitié, il était distrait par la proposition qu'il avait fait au père de Belle.

-Rumpel ?  
-Hein ? Oui quoi ?  
-Tu n'écoute pas ce que je dis !  
-Oh si bien sur...  
-Alors qu'est ce que je viens de dire ?  
-Euh je...oui tu as raison, je n'écoutais pas.  
-Tu es contrarié, je le vois. C'est à propos de cette affaire dont tu ne veux pas me parler ?  
-C'est un cas un peu complexe  
-Explique moi, peut-être que je serai de bons conseils

Rumpel lui sourit et d'un tour de magie, immobilisa Belle. On avait l'impression qu'elle était devenue une statue. Il effaça les dernières phrases qu'elle venait de lui dire puis enleva le sort.

-Tu aime l'histoire ?  
-Oui beaucoup, mais je me sens un peu fatigué...on irait pas se coucher ?  
-D'accord.

Belle rangea le livre et ils partirent main dans la main jusqu'à leur chambre. Rumpel l'embrassa puis se blotti contre elle, tel un enfant qui avait besoin d'affection. Il se sentait tellement bien dans ses bras. Belle caressa sa chevelure alors que le Ténébreux lâcha un soupir.

-Ça va ?  
-Mmmoui...je suis bien mis c'est tout. J'aimerai que la nuit ne se finisse jamais  
-Les nuits ne sont pas éternelles, mais y en aura pleins d'autres.  
-Oui...

Rumpel se tut et finit par s'endormir dans les bras de Belle.

Non loin de là, dans la maison la plus éloignée du village, le père de Belle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Ses enfants lui ont parlé de la nouvelle demeure de Belle, à quel point elle était heureuse et qui ne lui manquerait de rien. Il passa la nuit à se remémorer ses souvenirs, ceux qu'il avait avec elle. Il se rappela de la fois où elle avait perdu sa poupée préférée, elle l'aimait cette poupée et il lui aura fallut pas loin d'un mois pour la consoler de son chagrin. Ou bien cet autre souvenir où le jour il ont perdu leur chien. Pareil, elle l'aimait tellement qu'elle avait du mal à arrêter ses pleurs durant des semaines. Puis le souvenir le plus terrible fut la perte de la mère. Belle avait trouvé refuge dans les livres, mais les larmes coulaient toujours. C'était une terrible époque, de voir ses enfants malheureux et inconsolables, il n'y a rien de plus terrible. Et maintenant c'était à lui de faire un choix, celui de rendre sa fille heureuse ou malheureuse. N'avait-elle pas versé assez le larmes comme ça ? Et puis elle n'était plus une petite fille. Mais son prétendant n'était pas digne d'elle et n'était pas n'importe qui. Oh mon dieu que faire ? Se disait-il.

C'est au petit matin qu'il alla à l'entrée de la forêt et appela Rumpelstiltskin, qui rappliqua directe.

-Alors, vous avez réfléchi ?  
-Oui...et j'accepte.  
-Très bien...signez en bas de la page; dit-il en faisant apparaître un long parchemin et une plume

Rumpel ferma les yeux en fronçant les sourcils, il venait de perdre Belle à tout jamais.


	12. Chapter 12

Le père de Belle saisit la papier et regarda ce qui était écris. Et c'est devant les yeux ébahis de Rumpelstiltskin, qu'il déchira le contrat.

-J'accepte de la voir et d'essayer de vous connaître.

Rumpel fut soulagé de cette réponse et mit une main amicale sur l'épaule du père de Belle et arrivèrent à l'intérieur du château du Ténébreux. Le paternel fut étonné de voir cette demeure dont-on lui a tant parlé. Il y avait d'énormes tapisseries, une immense table en chêne qui pouvait contenir au moins une quinzaine de couverts. Et puis, une collection d'objets mes enfants ! Aussi bizarres et beaux à la fois.

-Attendez ici, je vais aller la chercher

Rumpel s'en alla auprès de sa bien aimée le cœur plus joyeux que jamais, chose qui ne lui était plus arrivé depuis longtemps. Il réveilla Belle d'un simple baiser. La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et s'étira.

-Mmm bonjour  
-Bonjour ma chérie  
-Tu vas bien ?  
-Habille toi vite, il a quelque chose que je dois te montrer  
-Ça à l'air important  
-Oui très...Mais allez, dépêche toi vite !

Belle se rhabilla tout en étant intriguée. Rumpel lui banda les yeux.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu me cache ?  
-Ah je ne le dirai pas, sinon ce n'est pas une surprise

Arrivés dans le salon, Rumpel lui demanda si elle est prête pour sa surprise.

-Attention...1...2...3

Il lui enleva le bandeau et Belle vit au beau milieu du salon son papa, chapeau à la main.

-PAPAAAAAA !; dit-elle en courant dans ses bras  
-Ooh ma fille ! Pardonne moi je suis désolée, vraiment, vraiment désolé

Rumpel en eut la gorge nouée, il était content pour Belle mais ces retrouvailles lui font remonter des souvenirs à la surface. Il en versa même une larme qu'il essuya afin que Belle ne le remarque pas. La jeune femme proposa de faire un tour dans le jardin afin de discuter avec son paternel.

-Je suis contente que tu aie changé d'avis  
-Oui mais il me faudra un certains temps d'adaptation...J'arrive pas à croire que tu aies grandis aussi vite...tu ressemble de plus en plus à ta mère.  
-Elle me manque.  
-A moi aussi...tu sais contrairement à moi, elle aurait accepté ta situation dès le départ.  
-Tu le crois ?  
-Lorsque j'étais jeune, j'ai fait quelques petite bêtises, enfin pas autant que ce Rumpelstiltskin mais...malgré ça, ta mère m'a toujours soutenu alors que beaucoup m'ont tourné le dos. Elle m'a fait devenir l'homme que je suis aujourd'hui...et je suis sûr sur tu feras pareil...avec lui.  
-Oh papa dit-elle toute émue merci beaucoup de faire tout ça pour moi.  
-Disons que quelqu'un m'a un peu aidé...Rumpel m'avait proposé un marché...il était prêt à renoncer à toi afin que l'on puisse toujours avoir ce lien qui nous unit.  
-Quoi ?!  
-C'est vrai Belle, j'ai proposé ce marché à ton père dit-il en apparaissant soudainement  
-Décidément ça va et ça vient vos apparition s'exclama le père de Belle

Belle ne prononça plus un mot et s'avança vers Rumpel. Ce dernier ne savait pas si elle était en colère ou bien contente. Mais vu le baiser qu'elle lui donna, un de ses doutes fut confirmé.

-C'était donc ça ta fameuse affaire !  
-Oui...j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir voulu passer ce marché ?  
-Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir ? Tu l'as fait par amour pour moi.

Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement. Le père de Belle les regardaient et sourit, rien qu'à voir sa fille heureuse. Tout les souvenirs quand elle était petite défilés devant ses yeux. Elle pleurait non pas des larmes de tristesses, mais des larmes de joies.

 **FIN**

 **Petit mot de l'auteur** : Merci à toutes et tous d'avoir suffit cette fiction, je suis ravie de voir qu'elle a plu aux nombres de commentaires reçus. La fiction n'est pas totalement terminée car elle contient **3 chapitres bonus!** Ils seront un peu différents + tournés vers l'humour ;-) j'espère que vous aimerez.


	13. Chapitre bonus 1

Trois mois après s'être installée chez le Ténébreux, ce dernier demanda Belle en mariage qui accepta sans hésitation . Elle avait qu'une hâte, celle de faire les préparatifs et annoncer la grand nouvelle à tout le monde.

-Vite ! Il faut que je l'annonce à ma famille !  
-Oui oui d'accord, mais tu me fais mal au cou ma chérie !  
-Oh pardonne moi mais je suis si enthousiaste ! J'ai tellement hâte de leur annoncer ! Et toi toi tu vas prévenir qui ?  
-Je n'ai personne à prévenir !  
-M'enfin il y a bien quelqu'un qui...  
-Non ! Puis de toute façon le plus important c'est nous deux, pas besoin de faire pleins de tralala.  
-Alors là tu te trompe ! Il faut que se soit grandiose ! Tu te rend rend compte, le Ténébreux va se marier.  
-Ben justement y risque d'y avoir des personnes qui me haïssent et je ne voudrai pas que cela te mette en danger.  
-Oh...bon d'accord, on fera ça en petit comité  
-Je ne voulais pas te décevoir  
-Oh non ce n'est rien, c'est pas grave. Comme tu dis, l'important c'est nous deux.

Ils allèrent chez le père de Belle afin de leur annoncer la grande nouvelle.

-Papa, mes sœurs, mes frères...On a une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer...Rumpel et moi allons nous marier  
-AAAAAHH HIIIIIII FELICITATION SOEURETTE s'exclamèrent les sœurs en serrant Belle dans leurs bras  
-Bravo Rumpel, bienvenu dans la famille futur beau frère dit Tristan en tapant sur l'épaule du Ténébreux  
-Merci  
-Je suis content pour vous deux, sincèrement  
-Merci papa  
-Il nous faut des nouvelles robes, du parfum ! Tu as déjà une idée pour ta robe de mariée ?  
-Non pas encore mais...j'avais pensé de prendre celle de maman, si ça ne te dérange pas papa ?  
-Bien sur que tu peux la prendre...alors que comptez-vous faire ?  
-Et bien vu que Rumpel n'a pas de famille, on pensait le célébrer en petit comité.  
-Il faudra que je l'annonce à mon frère; dit le père  
-Mais il est en voyage  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne raterait pas le mariage d'une de ses nièces et neveux.  
-Il est toujours avec cette Lana ?  
-Dernière nouvelle ils se sont séparés, mais il a retrouvé une femme dont je ne sais le nom  
-En bref, il tombe jamais à court; déclara Rumpel  
-Oui voilà c'est ça, oh et il y a aussi ta vieille tante qu'il faut inviter. La pauvre elle vit seule, ça lui changera les idées. Au faite le mariage va se passer ou ?  
-Personnellement j'aurai préféré que l'on aille dans ce magnifique temple en amont de la rivière enchantée.  
-Notre château sera suffisant  
-Désolé, mais je dois retourner travailler. Encore félicitation à vous deux !

Le frère de Belle partit travailler à la boulangerie et parla de cette fameuse nouvelle à son patron, qui lui en parla à ses clients, qui eux même en parlent à leurs voisins et voisines. Vous l'aurez compris, la nouvelle allait être vite répandue.

Enfin le jour J arriva, Belle ne c'était pas montrée de la journée car elle ne voulait pas que Rumpel la voit dans sa robe de mariée. Elle avait pris ses deux sœurs comme témoins et Rumpel ses futurs beaux frères. Le futur marié fut interrompu dans ses préparatifs par le père de Belle.

-Pardon de vous interrompre mais il y a Blanche neige et Charmant qui sont ici.  
-Comment ?! Mais ils étaient pas au courant...C'est quoi ce bazar ?

Le Ténébreux alla voir ce qui se passait à l'entrée de sa demeure et cru tomber à la renverse en voyant tout ce monde. Blanche neige et Charmant allèrent le voir.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?  
-Alors c'est donc vrai, tu n'as plus ta peau écailleuse.  
-Félicitation Rumpel.  
-Mais comment avez-vous su ?  
-La nouvelle c'est répandue comme de la poudre, une telle nouvelle n'allait pas être discrète ! Et puis on voulait te souhaiter autant de bonheur que Blanche et moi en avons. C'est en partie grâce à toi qu'on c'est retrouvé et à ce que l'on voit, tu as trouvé la femme de ta vie toi aussi.  
-Voici un cadeau de notre part et de la part des nains.

Rumpel jeta un œil derrière Blanche neige, en effet les sept nains étaient avec elle. A croire qu'ils vivaient tous ensemble ! Il y avait des personnes que Rumpel ne connaissait pas, c'était simplement des villageois qui voulaient voit ce mariage de leur propre yeux. Après tout il était encore considéré comme le monstre du village. Rumpel rentra chez lui, pas fort content et retourna auprès de ses témoins.

-C'est bien ma veine ! 3/4 du village en plus des nains, de Blanche neige et Charmant sont là ! Tristan en aurais-tu touché un mot à quelqu'un à la boulangerie ?  
-Baah euuh j'l'ai juste dit à mon patron...qui lui l'a dit à madame Samain...  
-Mouai je vois !  
-Bah est-ce si grave que ça si il y a plus de monde que prévu ?  
-Manquerait plus que Regina et là c'est le pompon ! J'voulais faire dans la discrétion !  
-Ah ah c'est raté !

Rumpel mit une main sur son front, cette journée commençait mal selon lui.

La cérémonie pouvait commencer. Le Ténébreux attendait Belle avec impatience, il était nerveux. Les invités qui étaient présents avaient des sourires attendrissant. Aucun d'eux n'auraient cru un jour que le Ténébreux allait se marier. Sauf peut-être Blanche neige.

-C'est mignon quand même hein Charmant ?  
-Oui, regarde comme il est anxieux hihi, il trépigne sur place.  
-C'est bien normal, toi aussi tu seras nerveux quand se sera notre mariage.  
-OOOOOH LA VOILA s'exclama un villageois  
-Oohh comme elle est belle !

Belle s'avança vers Rumpel avec son père à ses côtés. Le Ténébreux en eut le souffle coupé de la voir dans cette robe. Il fut tellement heureux qu'il en versa une larme qu'il essuya aussitôt. La jeune femme se sépara de son père qu'il la prise dans ses bras. Le discours pouvait enfin commencer.

-Bienvenu chers familles, amis, femmes, hommes et enfants. Nous voici réunis pour célébrer l'union de Belle et Rumpelstiltskin.  
-POILE DE NARINE !  
-Pinocchio, se ne sont pas des choses à dire; sermonna Gepetto  
-Ça commence bien : grogna Rumpel  
-Chuuut Rumpel, ce n'est qu'un enfant  
-Et bien merci pour ce trait d'humour Pinocchio, mais reprenons notre sérieux un moment. Je suis vraiment honoré de célébrer ce mariage...

Les futurs mariés écoutaient à peine le discours tellement ils n'arrêtaient pas de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Lorsqu'ils s'embrassèrent ils furent acclamés par tous les invités. Le buffet pouvait commencer avec seulement les invités haut placés. Ayant un cœur en or, Belle offrit aux villageois une partie de leur repas (petits pains, parts de tartes, fruits). Rumpel bouda au début, mais rien qu'à voir sa femme aussi généreuse, il se disait qu'il avait de la chance de vivre avec une femme aussi unique. Après tout lui aussi n'était qu'un simple paysan avant d'être le Ténébreux.


	14. Chapitre bonus 2

Un an après leur mariage, Belle mit au monde de beaux enfants. Elle se disait que Rumpel n'y avait pas été de main morte en accouchant de triplés ! Rumpel faisait les cent pas dans la pièce à côté qu'il en donna le tournis à sa belle famille. Après un accouchement qui se passa bien avec l'aide de la fée bleue et de ses sœurs, Belle se reposa tellement elle était fatiguée d'avoir fait un aussi long travaille.

-Trois enfants ! Et bien vous n'avez pas perdu de temps mon gendre !  
-Je ne me savais pas aussi performant...roooh bon sang je suis à nouveau papa !  
-De deux petites filles et un garçon, félicitation Ténébreux; dit la fée bleue  
-Comment se porte notre sœur ?  
-Elle va bien, mais il lui faut du repos, seul le papa peur aller la voir  
-J'y vais !

Rumpel monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et entra dans la chambre. Belle somnolait sur son lit et était encore en sueur. Car en plus, il a fallut qu'elle accouche en été !

-Ça va ma chérie ?  
-J'ai l'impression d'être passée au hachoir...mais ça va...les bébés vont bien ?  
-Oui ils vont bien  
-J'en reviens pas, deux filles et un garçon !  
-Je suis tellement heureux et fier de toi  
-On va enfin former une famille...notre famille.

Il y régnait une grande émotion qu'ils ne purent s'empêcher de pleurer de joie. Une heure après, la famille de Belle entra avec les nouveaux nés.

-Coucou, c'est nous.  
-Les bébés se sont fait beaux  
-Mais ils sont déjà beaux dit Belle  
-Ben oui suffit de voir leur père déclara Rumpel  
-Rumpel...  
-Mais la mère est bien plus belle encore  
-Ah ah comment tu te rattrape !

Belle prit son petit garçon tandis que le Ténébreux se chargea des deux filles, ils les placèrent sur le lit entre eux deux. C'était vraiment une image forte, ils étaient heureux.

-Vous avez déjà trouvé leurs prénoms ?  
-Oh on y a pas encore réfléchis...J'aime bien Charlotte  
-Aux fraises ? se moqua Tristan  
-...peut-être pas Charlotte tout compte fait...Eva est pas mal non plus  
-Ah ah non !  
-Pourquoi non Rumpel ?  
-Je sens venir les phrases : Eva me chercher quelque chose, Eva par ici...

Belle leva les yeux au ciel, c'était le moment de faire de l'humour tient !

-Bon on va laisser tomber pour les filles pour l'instant  
-Avant de vous prendre la tête, tiens Belle...un livre avec des prénoms...on l'avait pris pour vous, votre mère et moi.

Belle fut émue par ce geste.

-Merci papa  
-Ouiiiiiiiiinnn  
-Ah y en a une qui doit avoir faim !  
-OUIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN  
-Même deux !  
-J'espère que le troisième va se tenir..  
-OUUUIIIIIIIIIINNNN  
-Tranquille...  
-Bon euuh on va vous laisser déclara le père  
-Merci d'être venus  
-Et manquer la naissance de mes petits enfants ?! Repose toi bien ma Belle chérie. Bonne chance Rumpel  
-Pourquoi bonne chance ?

La famille s'en alla et claqua la porte

-Pourquoi y m'a dit bonne chance ?!  
-Rumpel ne panique pas et aide moi !

Belle donna le premier repas à ses enfants, chacun à leur tour était allaité.

-AIE ! Mais il pince fort celui là !...Tout son père tient !  
-Bah j'peux le comprendre c'est tellement appétissant  
-Alors toi ! J'aurai tout entendu !  
-Y en a qui ont de la chance, hein les bébés ?!  
-Oh tais toi...na celui la a finit...ouf ! C'est fatiguant tout ça  
-T'inquiète pas je suis là  
-Mmmmm j'crois que l'un d'entre eux à du faire dans son lange !  
-Pas de problèmes !

Rumpel changea la couche d'une des jumelles et la rhabilla...tout ça grâce à la magie !

-Ah non !  
-De quoi non ?  
-Pas de magie !  
-Pourquoi faire compliqué quand on peut faire simple ?  
-Tu dois apprendre à faire tout ça manuellement, se serait trop facile et pas juste envers moi.  
-Bon très bien...j'essayerai  
-Merci.  
-OUIIIIIIIIIIINNNN  
-Je crois que certains sont fatigués, je vais les mettre au lit...vu qu'on ne pensait pas avoir des triplés, tu ne m'en voudra pas de rajouter des lits supplémentaire par magie ?  
-Non bien sur.

Rumpel fit apparaître deux lits supplémentaire et fit coucher d'abord ses deux filles suivit de son gamin.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, papa sera toujours là...je ne commettrai plus les même erreurs cette fois ci.

Les bébés dormirent directement tout comme leur maman qui était déjà à moitié endormie.

-Ils dorment ?  
-Comme un l'hoir..tu vas bien ?  
-Épuisée mais ça va...au faite j'viens de me poser une question.  
-Laquelle ?  
-Tu crois qu'ils auront des pouvoirs magiques ?  
-J'en sais rien du tout. Avec Baelfire, je n'étais pas encore le Ténébreux.

Mais rien qu'a voir les décorations pour enfant suspendue au dessus du berceau entrain de se balancer tout seul, les bras des bébés en l'air...la réponse fut confirmée.

-Je sens que l'on va s'amuser !; Rigola Rumpel  
-Ou pas !

C'est très tard le soir que la famille trouva le sommeil, cette nouvelle vie allait s'annoncer palpitante.


	15. Chapitre bonus 3

Depuis maintenant cinq ans, il y régnait une harmonie dans le château du Ténébreux. Belle adorait chanter des berceuses à ses enfants et leur préparait des desserts. Elle aimait beaucoup s'occuper du jardin, s'occuper des roses était l'un de ses passe temps favoris. Justement, par une belle journée de printemps, la voilà qu'elle en cueillit. Elle en prit une dans sa main et la porta à son nez pour sentir son délicat parfum...jusqu'à ce qu'une voix très familière la fit sursauter.

-EOLINE REVIENS ICI !  
-Hihihihi rigola t-elle en grimpant dans un arbre  
-TU VEUX VRAIMENT QUE JE ME FÂCHE ?

Eoline tira la langue à son père qui était désespéré à courir après les gamines depuis ce matin.

-A LA BALANCCCCOIIRREEEEE DU MATIN AU SOIR !; dit l'autre jumelle, Lina  
-ARRETE DE TE BALANCER SUR CETTE LIANE ! Y A LE RAVIN JUSTE EN DESSOUS !  
-MÊME PAS PEUR !  
-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?;Demanda Belle  
-BEN REGARDE !  
-Elles ne font que s'amuser.  
-Ah oui ? Et si elle se blessent hein ?  
-Écoute, elles arrivent à maîtriser les bases de la magie et on est tout près d'elles, que veux-tu qui leur arrive ? Ce n'est pas en les enfermant dans leur chambre que ça ira mieux.  
-Oui mais j'ai toujours peur qu'ils leurs arrivent quelque chose.  
-Au faite, Timeo n'était pas censé être puni dans sa chambre ?  
-Si pourquoi ?  
-Ben sa fenêtre est ouverte et y a un drap pendu...  
-AH MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI !

Rumpel courra dans la foret afin de chercher après son gamin, il le retrouva assis près d'un arbre, avec quelque chose entre ses mains.

-TE VOILA TOI ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?  
-J'voulais...soigner l'oiseau papa.

Rumpel s'accroupit et vit un oiseau à l'aile blessée dans les mains de son fils.

-Il était à ma fenêtre et je l'ai suivis pour le rattraper, il faisait des bons partout pour avancer  
-Tim, on te l'a déjà dis, soigner n'est pas encore dans vos cordes, vous êtes trop jeune pour apprendre une telle magie.  
-Mais ze veux apprendre moi !  
-Encore quelques années et ça viendra dit-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils  
-Tu peux le soigner ?  
-Donne le moi

Rumpel prit l'oiseau dans ses main et en un tour de magie, l'oiseau eut son aile réparée et prit son envol. Timéo était content et se releva afin de serrer son papa dans bras.

-Allez viens, on rentre  
-Merci papa, t'es le meilleur  
-De rien mon fils...mais la punition est toujours maintenue niahahahah  
-Pppfff et flûte  
-PARDON ?  
-Nan rien.

A leur retour, Rumpel expliqua à Belle ce qui c'était passé.

-Oh mon petit chéri, c'est très bien ce que tu as voulu faire avec cet oiseau mais tu ne peux encore apprendre ce genre de magie tu le sais très bien.  
-Oui maman, je ne recommencerai plus promis.  
-C'est bien, allez va jouer avec tes sœurs.  
-MAIS NON ! Il retourne dans sa chambre !

Timéo alla rejoindre ses sœurs, qui étaient toutes les deux assises dans leur arbre préféré.

-Rumpel chéri, tu es trop sévère avec eux.  
-J'veux leur donner une bonne éducation c'est tout.  
-Mais il a voulu sauver ce petit oiseau, c'était une bonne intention.  
-Oui bien sur, et quand j'lui ai dit que la punition était maintenue il a dit flûte ! Donc tu vois que ce n'était pas une si bonne intention que ça, il avait tout calculé  
-Et de qui il tient ça d'après toi ?

-Tu vois que t'es d'accord avec moi !  
-Mais j'ai rien dit !  
-Qui ne dit mots consent !

Rumpel tourna les talons et s'en alla bouder au pied d'un arbre, Belle soupira et sourit en même temps. Elle aimait bien lui rabattre son caquet par moment, elle parti le rejoindre avec un panier rempli de roses.

-Oh allez, fais pas ta mauvaise tête !

En effet, Rumpel avait repris son ancienne apparence. Ça lui arrivait par moment quand il était vraiment fâché.

-J' me rend compte que je n'arriverai jamais à être un bon père  
-Arrête de dire des bêtises ! Sinon les enfants ne t'aimeraient pas...et moi non plus. Faut que tu apprenne à leur faire confiance.  
-Mais je leur fait confiance !  
-En les surveillant à tout bout de champ ? Ils savent déjà très bien se débrouiller pour des enfants de 5 ans  
-Presque 6 !  
-Oui bon, presque 6 ans...

Rumpel ne disait plus rien et soupira. Les enfants voyant leur parents ensemble, descendirent de leur arbre.

-Oh oh, papa est fâché !  
-C'est à cause de moi c'est ça ? demanda Timéo  
-Mais non vous n'y êtes pour rien. Allez venez nous faire un câlin.

Les trois enfants souriaient et se précipitèrent sur leur parents. Rien que par l'amour de ses enfants, Rumpel reprit une apparence normal. Après ce petit moment de tendresse, les enfants réclamèrent un goûter. En effet, Belle avait fait un clafoutis aux cerises. La petite famille rentra, les enfants installèrent la table et Timéo apporta le service à thé. Rumpel chuchota quelque chose à Belle.

-T'as vu je les laisse faire.  
-C'est bien, au moins ils se débrouillent tout seul

BLIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGG

-Oh oooh; dit Timéo  
-MON SERVICE A THE !  
-C'est pas moi c'était déjà cassé !  
-C'est vrai papa, c'était déjà cassé !  
-Ah vous arrêtez de soutenir votre frère !

Rumpel vit l'ampleur des dégâts et par magie recolla les morceaux de la tellière et des tasses brisées.

-Bien le fils de ta mère toi !  
-Pardon papa, j'ai pas fait exprès  
-Mais oui je sais, ne t'en fais pas tout se répare, mais fais plus attention la prochaine fois  
-Papa, t'as oublié un morceau à cette tasse dit Lina  
-Ah ça, c'est parce que je veux qu'elle reste ébréchée.  
-Et pourquoi ?  
-Ça les enfants, c'est une longue histoire. L'histoire de votre mère et moi  
-C'est vrai qu'ils ne la connaissent pas encore dit Belle avec le plateau contenant le clafoutis  
-Oh maman raconte nous l'histoire !  
-Oh oui s'il te plaît !  
-Bon d'accord, allez vous asseoir près de la cheminée, on prendra le goûter en même temps.  
-YOUPIIIIEEEE

En deux trois mouvement, les enfants étaient déjà assis devant la cheminée avec leur couverture fétiche. Belle et Rumpel firent la distribution des parts du clafoutis et le thé fut distribué.

-Allez maman raconte comment t'as rencontré papa ?  
-Et bien...oh par ou commencer.  
-Et si on disait : il était une fois ?; déclara Rumpel  
-Oh oui comme dans les contes !; s'exclama Eoline  
-Ah ah d'accord...alors...il était une fois...


End file.
